Rain
by Vilkacis
Summary: [WolframYuuri] One Shot - Wolfram is waiting for Yuuri to return to New Makoku for a special reason.


**Rain - **A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

_By Nemesis_

Night was descending on the castle. The sun was already low in the sky, painting the horizon in shades of crimson and orange. Night also seemed to be bringing rain. Already dark clouds seemed to be swooping in overhead, overshadowing the colorful sunset with the promise of a storm. Wolfram von Bielefeld was not pleased. His green eyes were dark as he glared angrily at the pool before him.

"He's late." The blonde haired boy growled to no one in particular. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down." Conrad said, giving Wolfram a gentle smile. The dark haired soldier seemed to be always smiling these days. Wolfram merely glared at him. Weller was always too gentle when it came to Yuuri. "I'm sure His Majesty will be here soon."

"But it's been so long." Gunter said, his voice tinged with despair. The glaring eyes shifted from Conrad to Gunter. "Perhaps his Majesty is upset with us. Or perhaps he does not wish to see this Gunter."

"Now, now…" Conrad said, with that smile on his face still. "The Original Maiden said that His Majesty would be returning today."

"Of course he's returning today." Wolfram snapped. How could Yuuri not return on this important day? Conrad glanced at him with an inquisitive look on his face. Wolfram felt his face turn slightly red. "I mean, because that woman said he'd be returning. So it must be the will of the Original King."

"Ahh…Your Majesty!"

Wolfram and Conrad both ignored Gunter's wailings.

Another hour passed, and the rain began to fall. At first merely a few light drops, but then the thunder began to crack in the sky and the light rain turned into a downpour.

"Maybe…the Original Maiden was mistaken." Conrad said, wiping water from his eyes. Gunter was still wailing in the background. "It would not be the first time, even if it is a rare occasion."

"No. He's coming back today." Wolfram said stubbornly. He shot a withering glare at the pond, as though it might cause Yuuri to pop up. "That stupid wimp. Why does he always run back to that other world?! What does it have that's so good."

"Family." Conrad answered simply. Wolfram frowned, but kept silent.

Another hour passed and Conrad led a sobbing Gunter into the castle. He had tried to make Wolfram come, but the young soldier had refused stubbornly, his blonde haired matted to his forehead from the rain.

Yuuri would come soon. Then Wolfram would yell at him for being such a worthless Ma-ou. Yuuri couldn't do anything on his own. Wolfram shivered slightly as he stifled a yawn.

"Yuuri…you stupid cheating idiot…I bet you're with another guy in the other world…." Wolfram muttered, as his eyes slid close.

_He was alone in the yard. Gwendal was off doing his duties and making plans for war. Weller had come, but Wolfram would not speak to that traitor. The person who had been his brother, yet in reality had been the child of a human. His mother…how could his mother have done that?_

_He was alone at dinner. Gwendal and Weller were off at war. Mother was in council with that hateful man who was his uncle. The food on his plate grew colder as the minutes dragged on…_

_ He was alone._

_"Wolfram." Then Yuuri was there with that stupid grin on his face and his dark eyes cheerful as always. Yuuri held out his hand. "Wolfram, come on."_

Wolfram opened his eyes to find two black eyes filled with concern staring into his.

"Oh, you're awake." Yuuri said, a wide smile breaking over his features. Wolfram felt his face redden slightly and he sat up, slightly embarrassed. Had he fallen asleep? Wolfram blinked when he realized he was lying in a bed…Yuuri's bed. "Ah, that's good. You had me worried."

"How?" Wolfram asked weakly. He tried to remember what had been going on.

"Oh, well I was taking a bath at home…in the other world, and then well, I ended up in the pool. And you were sitting on one of the statues sleeping in the rain." Yuuri said, laughing a little. His face then suddenly turned serious as he leaned closer. "Wolfram…"

"W-what?" The blonde hair boy stammered, confused by the other boy's sudden seriousness.

"You shouldn't sleep in the rain! You could get a cold!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You're lucky Conrad came by when I found you. I couldn't carry you myself."

"Weller did?" Wolfram repeated weakly. He then snorted derisively. "You wimp."

Yuuri whined in protest at the comment. Wolfram ignored him, then sneezed suddenly and shivered. He furrowed his brow. There was something else he was supposed to remember.

"You should sleep and get rest. I think you might have caught a cold." Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's forehead briefly, then touched it to his own. "I guess it doesn't feel too hot."

"AHHHH!" Wolfram suddenly remembered what he had been waiting for. He growled and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and shook him. "What day is it? Is it morning yet?"

"Wolfram! Calm down!" Yuuri yelped, wincing. "It's still night! What's the matter?"

"Is it?" Wolfram felt a wave of relief sweep through him. Yuuri had not missed such an important day. "That's good…"

"What's good?" Yuuri asked, looking confused. Wolfram gave a growl of exasperation. Yuuri had forgotten….what a worthless…

"It doesn't matter." Wolfram said after a few moments of silence. He would not be the one to admit that he had been waiting for Yuuri all day, when that idiot would not even remember. He looked away.

"Ehh?" Yuuri sighed then and ran a hand through his head before yawning. "Well, anyway, I'm sleepy and you should rest. If you catch a cold that would be bad."

"You're not going to complain about me sleeping here?" Wolfram raised a slender eyebrow in inquiry.

"You sleep here if I want you to or not." Yuuri mumbled, before flopping over on his side and burying himself in the sheets. "I've gotten used to it."

Wolfram couldn't help but grin. It was a small acceptance at best, but the most Yuuri had shown him. He crawled under the sheets next to Yuuri and lay there quietly for a long time, listening to him breath.

It had been exactly a year since he had first met Yuuri. A year since Yuuri had proposed to him, even if by accident. As Yuuri's breathing slowly turned into light snoring, Wolfram wrapped his arms around his fiancee and inched himself closer.

"Happy anniversary." Wolfram whispered quietly into Yuuri's ear, before he closed his eyes and dreamt.


End file.
